


Where Children Play

by waterpots



Series: a book called "something cynical" [4]
Category: Oh My Girl (Band), PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterpots/pseuds/waterpots
Summary: In which this fic collection/storyline takes a turn to a new medium and you guys prepare to suffer My Horribleness.





	Where Children Play

**Author's Note:**

> [5/30/17] HELLO!! oh my girl fic exchange!! https://ohmygirlexchange.dreamwidth.org/6570.html
> 
> remember when i was like "idk the format of the fic" nd u were all "wtf does that mean" W E LL
> 
> also any1 who is like "yewon perfect cinnamon roll" get redy 4 this whole gotdangtf fic bc No

**Chat: HIGH schoolers**

Yewon: i know i say i’ll always accept you guys how you are but let me be very clear about one! Thing!

Yewon: this is a Han Shot First family and I will accept no other interpretations

Yewon: #justice4greedo

* * *

**Chat: Arin (Choi Yewon)**

Sungyeon: what is she talking about?

Arin: to hell if I know.

Arin: i’m just trying to get through senior year with minimal confusion or whatever negative consequences come from poor decisionmaking

Sungyeon: i was rly counting on u 2 know this. Dont u guys have like twin telepathy or smth?

Arin: jkfjkldgf

Arin: having the same name does not equal twin telepathy

Arin: hold on

Arin: same name ≠ twin telepathy

Sungyeon: did u rly just look that up?

Arin:

Arin: No.

* * *

**Chat: HIGH schoolers**

Arin: i really don’t know what you’re talking about….

Yewon: han

Yewon: shot

Yewon: first

Arin: what does that mean

Sungyeon: ????

Siyeon: HAN DID NOTHING WRONG

Yewon: TAKE THAT BACK TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW

Yewon: NOT IN THIS HOUSE

Yewon: NOT

Yewon: IN

Yewon: THIS

Yewon: HOUSE

Arin: I want to go to sleep now….

Kyla: it’s 3 in the afternoon?

Arin: yes.

Kyla: well,

Siyeon: GREEDO WAS GOING TO SHOOT FIRST

Kyla: have a good sleep.

Siyeon: GREEDO, MORE LIKE GREEDY

Siyeon: OOOOOOHHHH

Kyla: I might join you, actually.

Yewon: blockt, blockt, none of you are free from sin.

* * *

**Chat: yewin-ators**

Yewon: you have to back me up

Arin: I really don’t know what this is about

Yewon: star...wars…

Arin: oh.

Arin: jiho made me watch those once

Arin: i think I fell asleep for half of them

Yewon: well, you know, we can always watch them now, so you can see how han shot first and greedo did nothing wrong

Arin: i remember the first movie though

Arin: jar jar was cute

Yewon:

Yewon: you are so lucky our twin telepathy isn’t strong enough for me to kill you

Arin: hjkdgbkdsfhjgklgdfklsfdkslfb

* * *

**Chat: The Last beacon Of Hope In The World**

Kyla: Please change this chat name.

Kyla: Or at least also capitalize beacon, it’s really starting to get to me.

Arin: no can do, i speak only the truth

Kyla: Do you have the visit tomorrow?

Arin: yep!

Kyla: Why do you have to go on a tour if you’re already planning to go there?

Arin: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Arin: I guess my parents want to say I had one reason to go there that wasn’t “Jiho and Binnie”

Arin: I can’t really blame them

* * *

**Chat: HIGH schoolers**

Sungyeon: due 2 some light (forceful) prodding from Yewon & also her showing up @ my house @ 10pm with all 6 star wars movies in her hand

Sungyeon: it has come 2 my attention that “han” shot first

Siyeon: ok wrong but also why is han in quotation marks

Siyeon: sungyeon?

Siyeon: please

Siyeon: it’s four in the morning please

Siyeon: tell me why han is in quotations i don’t even care who shot first anymore

Siyeon: is there something im not getting?

Kyla: Sungyeon’s decision leaves us with more questions than answers.

Kyla: Amazing…

Arin: please it’s four and my phone keeps lighting up from your messages I JUST WANT TO SLEEP


End file.
